Hope never dies
by Antonia23
Summary: Takes place after Department of Mysteries. Rated M for future chapters. Femeslash.  What will happen wenn Bellatrix captured Hermione? Can the Furure be changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. This is my first Harry Potter story. And my first story in englisch (my first language is German.) English is my second language. could often happen that I swap the grammar a bit. Spelling mistakes can also occur.  
**

**So i am searching for a BETA too. To diskuss my story and that he/she can help me to make my grammar and spelling better.  
**

**The Story startes one or two weeks after the battle of the **_**Department of Mysteries**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own any Charakter, Szene etc. from Harry Potter. I write for fun only. I gain no money from writing.**_

_**And i hope i become a lot of Review. Just to hear your options about this story and to what i can make better or ideas i can add to. so feel free to PM me if you have some ideas or suggestions.**_

_**Thx Toni  
**_

* * *

Who has the right to say what is wrong or right?

Who has the right to make decisions for other people?

Who has the right to judge without knowledge?

The only Person that can answer these questions is you.

.

.

.

**At the Gates of Hogwarts**

"Hermione are you sure you need this so urgently?" "Oh for god's sake Ron! I have told you three times I need Valerian root for my Portion we will brew with Snape. Harry and you used my entire stock of it. So please yes I need it very urgently." Without waiting for an answer Hermione stormed off, and minutes later she apparated to Diagon Ally.

"I can´t believe it. Harry?" Ron looked pleadingly at Harry. "Sorry mate but Hermione is right. I think we should apologize when she comes back."

"Come on, let's play a game of wizard chess." Ron said

So they both walked back through the Gates of Hogwarts towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Just as they arrived by the Fat Lady they were interrupted by their Head of House

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. May I ask where Hermione is? She should have been in my office ten minutes ago. To be late isn't like Hermione."

They looked both very uncomfortable at their professor. Especially since they would get a lecture for letting her go alone.

"Oh… you know Professor she…" began Harry and tried very hard to explain it carefully to the older women.

"She is so stubborn and walked off, can´t bloody hell, wait one day. No she had to buy it know and …. " Ron blathers off without break before McGonagall interrupts him

"Buy what? Where and when?" Ron who realize his mistake takes two steps behind Harry by the horrify glance from his Head of House. "Just great Ron" whispers Harry to Ron.

"I haven`t all day. Mr. Potter?"

"She needed Valerian root for Portion Class next week. Hermione wanted to practice the portion but she couldn't because we used the last of her stock. We forgot to buy enough for this year and she helped us out."

"And you two let her go…..alone? After all what happened last week at the Department of Mysteries? You do know that it is very dangerous at the moment to go to Diagon Ally mostly for Muggel-borns?.

There are lots of Death eaters. They don´t hide anymore. " Harry and Ron looked shocked at the older women and before they could answer she reaches for her wand "Expecto Patronum" a white/ blue light came out of the end of her wand and formed into a cat

"Go inform Albus that Ms. Granger is in Diagon Ally alone. He will know what to do. " with that the cat ran ahead to inform the Headmaster.

"I'm going on ahead. We must lose no time. Both of you go to the common room. And we are not finished we will talk more about it when we come back. And I hope for the both of you that I fetch Ms. Granger unharmed."

she finished her rant and gave both an ice cold glance and stormed off.

.

.

**Meantime at Diagon Ally**

"That is so typical Ronald. I cannot believe it. Regardless, as always, and then accuse me his fault. I wonder why I even help him at all."

Angry and irritated Hermione stormed through the streets. Not knowing about the black shadow that seems to follow her. Just before she reached the herb shop, someone grabed her firmly by the collar and before she knew what was happening to her she was in a dark deserted alley.

"Oh who do we have here? Therefore you shall be the smartest witch of the decade I ask myself what makes a Mudblood like you go here all by herself.?" Speaks a dark and at the same time seductive voice near her ear.

The cold breath on her ear lets Hermione shudder. She is pressed firmly against the wall and her attacker moves closer to her. Only now she realizes the full breasts pressing against her back.

A female Death Eater? Hermione quickly realized what this meant for her. With wide eyes, "Bellatrix Lestrange" she whispers. Mentally she slapped herself. How could she be so inconsiderate. And why her.?

"Mhmm you do know me. I´m flattered." Comes the rusty voice. Unnoticed until now Bellatrix right hand goes slowly along Hermione's side. In her hand a silver dagger. "Mhm what to do..what to do my little Muddblood. Kill you? Torture you?" she pressed the dagger harder against Hermione´s flesh. A little bit of blood runs down the dagger where Bellatrix has let it slide over Hermione's cheek. "Oh tasty" moaned she when she runs her tongue along her dagger. A whimper, which rather sounds like a moan escaped Hermione. She could not hide the shivers that wandered down her back.

This was not unnoticed by her captor which her smile got bigger and bigger.

"Or should I keep you for myself? Maybe my own little dirty plaything. After today's success the Dark Lord will not deny me my price. Alone because you will make a great bait for the naive Harry Potter kid."

.

.

**Just before Bellatrix captured Hermione**

When Minerva had left the gates of Hogwarts, she immediately apparated to Diagon Ally.

With quick steps and a lively look, she went through the crowd. With the determined look of the skilled witch there was no one who dared to block her way and they went voluntarily at side. Just when she passed the shop "Gambol & Japes" and turned the corner she saw Hermione on the other end of the road. But before she could even call her she looked horrified just like someone from the dark alley moved. Seconds later Hermione vanished. Some had snatched her.

* * *

I hope it is a good start. And i hope i could wake your intrest in my story.

It was very difficult to write this because i have some trouble with the grammar. but i give my best (so please don´t be sad if the update comes a bit late )

xD nice day till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

So everybody. I just finished the next chapter. Bloody hell of work ;)) i think i just wrote 2 hours (but i just had to look for some vocabulary ) ^^

But first thx for your comis. And i am curious as how you find this chapter... and if you can think what happend with the two of them *evil grins*

Oh, if someone know which animal Tonks Patronus ha let me know. I used a chameleon in this chapter because (i think it fits) i didn´t find anything about her Patronus.

Anywhere lets get started . :)

* * *

**Sometimes things happen who change everything**

**Sometimes it is just a decision**

**Sometimes it is just one look in the soul of somebody else**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Chapter 2

**Diagon Ally**

As fast as she can Minerva ran along the street where she saw Hermione last. Just before she reached the street she heard someone say stupefy.

Only thanks to her Animagus traits was she able to move with a rapid and equally elegant to escape before the spell hit her. Before Minerva could counter she was attacked by the panic-stricken crowd. With a jump to the left she succeeded at press her body on the wall to the side of the building. Before the next attack a Stinging Hex hit her, she cast a protogo spell right in time. A counter, along with a Leg Locker Curse and a Flame Freezing Charm, which was reflected by Antonin Dolohov.

The reflected curs hit Jugson and unfortunately for Dolohov he was hit with Minverva's first curse (A cutting curse) which binds him, As the seconds go by Minerva takes the time quickly to scan through the battlefield and sees the approaching Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

"Oh God" comes softly from her.

"Where Rodolphus is, Bellatrix is not far away. And that can only mean that it was her who got her hands on Hermione" She concludes.

Without to hold a further speculation Minerva sent a Bombarda in the direction of the Lestrange brothers and used the distraction to hide in the junk shop for better cover. With the knowledge that she couldn't deal with all three of them, plus possibly Bellatrix.

"The bitch" swears Rabastan who made it in time to protect himself and Rodolphus barely with a Child Charm, but flew through the opposite wall by the pressure of the wave of magic.

"Get your wife and let's get out of here before the Order arrives. We have more than we wanted," he shouted to his brother while he and Fenrir alternately fired curses and spells in the direction of Minerva.

"Be quiet. This kind of opportunity I will not let myself miss out and the Dark Lord will richly reward us when we bring him the head of the old hag."

Glass and splinters are flying left and right. There is no shop in Diagon Ally that had gotten one or the other curse or hex. "I hope Albus arrives soon," just then a curse from Rabastan flew her direction and with a quick casting of a Cushioning Charm to ward off Minerva flew backwards in the opposite wall.

Thanks to her quick hand movement she ended up gently instead very hurtful maybe with serious injuries.

"I'm just too old for such things. I hope Hermione is handling herself."

"Well look at that. Professor McGonagall, long time since we last met." Smiles Rodolphus now standing at the entrance of the store , if one can call it that. For where were the doors and windows before is just a huge hole.

"First I am certainly not an old hag." She send her best smile and unnoticed by Rodolphus she makes a eight move with her wand "and second this old hag has a lot more experience of situations like these" with that a yellow light crashed into his face and he stumbled backwards his face in his Hands.

"Arg what is this…" one step back ".. I can´t see…" a second step back. With that Minerva turned in her Animagus form and ran forward to find Hermione. Just as she pasted Rodolphus she heard many POPS. Albus, Lupin and Tonks had arrived.

Rabastan, who watched the scene between his brother and McGonagall, cast some hexes towards the new arrivers and ran to his brother to help him which hadn´t come back

"Fenrir go to Bella. We must go before more find the way." With that he apparated with his brother in a black dust.

Tonks and Lupin had run to Dolohov and Jugson and cast a body binding spell. "Tonks please send your Patronus to Azkaban and inform them they need room for two more" "And you Lupin come. I just saw Minerva run to that Ally in her Tabby form." And so they run off too and Tonks Patronus a wolf vanished to inform Azkaban.

**.**

**.**

**Dark Ally**

Just before Hermione could answer or give a comment to this nutty as a fruitcake situation they heard glass breaking and battle cry's .

"How sweet. Your friends arrived. But they can´t help you. I think a tactical move will do."

"I didn´t know that Bellatrix Lestrange was a coward." As the words left Hermione's mouth it was too late before she realize her mistake. Strong hands grasped her and throwing her hard back first against the cold wall. And for the first time since Hermione was captured that she and Bellatrix were looking in each other's eyes. Hermione looked frighten of what to come.

"Blimey why can´t I bloody hell shut my mouth sometimes" thought she. Whereas Bellatrix looked furious. But at the same time for both of them the time stood still.

And regardless of what Bellatrix was to do she stopped. And what Hermione could see now in the eyes of Bellatrix surprised her. She could see how they changed from furious to surprise to curious to shock and finally fear.

"What is this feeling?" "And why feel I so save suddenly.? Shouldn´t I feel fear?" questions about questions are running at both heads. Slowly without knowledge of the older witch her grip on the brunette softened.

Unknown to both as they didn´t see the greyish cat in the far corner that saw what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Bella we must go. The Order has arrived. Your husband and his brother are already back at the manor. He was injured." Shouted Fenrir as he runs to her.

And so the spell broke between both of them. Flashing her eyes Bellatrix bent down to Hermione's ear and whispered softly "when I let go you use stupefy and run the other way to your friends. " Without waiting of an replay she let go and walked two steps back. What she saw made her smile. Hermione looked not only shocked but at the same time bewildered. With a small nod she did as asked and Bellatrix flew backwards and crashed in Fenrir.

"What the fuc…" he didn´t came to finish his curse as both land across the ally just as Lupin an Albus arrived at the other end.

With one last glance at the young witch Bellatrix and Fenrir vanished in black dust just like the others minutes ago.

Hermione just stand near the wall in her own world. "Was this a dream?" she thought.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I mean this must. Bellatrix Lestrange would never in thousand years let go someone. Some Mudblood as me yet she has" still in her own mind she didn´t hear the voices who were calling her name. "

Ms. Granger?" called Dumbledore once again.

"And what happened here? Just as I saw her eyes…"

"Albus I think we need to talk" came the strict voice from Minerva McGonagall

" Jezz Professor. Don´t do that." Came a startled replay from Tonks. Her hair color from purple now green. "And where do you come from? I didn´t saw you anywhere?"

Black brows climbed up her forehead "Don´t be so jumpy Nympodora . I think Her.. Ms. Granger has a little shock. Let`s get back to Hogwarts an discuss what happened today. " With one last glance at her longtime friend she turned to Hermione and side-along apparated them back to the castle.

"We will escort the Death Eater to Azkaban now. I think the interrogation of Ms. Granger can wait till next week too?"

"That would be a good idea. I set a meeting at the Burrow for next week." Said Albus.

Tonks and Lupin gave the Headmaster a nod and walked back to their captive. With a load of paperwork on their mind

* * *

So i hope you liked this new chapter. Toni


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that you had so long for the new chapter. (this not read by my Beta. ) but i don´t know when she will send it back.

And because I did not want to let you wait any longer I will provide the chapter without beta reading in now.

When my beta reader has finished to revised the chapter I will update again.

But thanks to my Beta reader for the good work. thx xXMuggleborn PrincessXx :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fear is part of the necessary transition towards self-awareness to awareness. **

**Overcoming the fear will accomplished through working.**

******( Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel )**  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malfoy Manor**

Bellatrix and Fenrir arrived a few minutes after the Lestrange brothers. As both Malfoy Manor entered and walked through the hall, loud cursing could hear from the direction of the dining room. There Rudolfus sat at the end of the table, which was the cause of the loud noise.

Angry and flailing wildly. On the ground and in the corner were broken chairs and candlesticks which previously stood on the table lay across the room.

Rabastan stood helplessly beside his brother, who was no evidence of himself to calm themselves in the near times.

A few meters away from Rudolfus Narcissa stood with several dressing and medical materials. But rather than to worry about Rufolfus, they had to watch as her devastated brother brauster up their establishment.

If you looked closely you could see how the features of the youngest sister of the Black moved slowly from patient to an ice cold mine.

Just as Narcissa´s patience had come to an end she opend her mouth to show Rudolfus who has the say in this house when suddenly the large wooden doors swung open into the room and in stepped a tall witch with wild untamed dark curls, and the all too suiting eyes of a madwoman: Bellatrix Lestrange. Followed by Fenrir Greyback, who with loud and hard steps almost literally brought the room to shake.

One look was enough to recognize that Rudolfus was not the only one who came back angry and cranky from the mission. Without giving a further note of him, Fenrir sat far down at the other end of the three meters long board table.

The Room, apart from Rudolfus who couldn't see a thing, instantly froze in terror at the woman's entrance. Bellatrix was one of the most fearsome Death Eater's known in the wizarding world and Voldemort's Number One in command; not to mention the killer of Sirius Black- Harry's godfather.

But as Narcissas eyes fell upon her eldest sister she raised her eyebrow skeptically to the top. No matter what happened today during the mission of the 6 Death Eater, it must have been something deeply engraved. For to see Bellatrix seconds as she enterd the room with a calm and in thought expression on her face. That was something new and very rare. Normally, Bellatrix would after a failed mission grab the nearest house-elf, and vent their frustrations on the poor creature or if the elfes were lucky she would destroy a complete floor in the manor to a grade to witch her Hous-elfes would need days to repair everything.

Back at the moment, "that's enough. Either you calm down or I will let yourself get down to the basement." Narcissa hissed, "where you can rampage as long as you want. But while you're here in our house as a guest, behave yourself. "

With a quick movement of her wand and a Scourgify in seconds everything was clean and tidy again.  
Shards and splinters of wood magically disappeared and sat down together again. With a growl to Rudolfus leaned reluctantly back in his chair and breathed deeply a few times.

"Why, the whole riot," it came bored from Bellatrix.

"Your oh so choleric husband comes rushing in here like a bear and bitten by Rabies destroyed half my furniture What the hell just happened, "announces now Lucius. His question clearly turned at Bellatrix.

"Where are Dolohov and Jugson?" Lucius asked again as his first question was completely ignored.

"Jugson and Dolohov were caught by the Order." The first time that Fenrir would say something, "Both have been put out of action by McGonagall." Fenrir declared between two sips of wine.

Without the reply to the question of Lucius, Bellatrix directed her gaze on her sister. Narcissa allows out a soft sigh before answering.

"Apparently our former Transfiguration professor caught Rudolfus with a effective hex, non verbal. And that's the problem. And so as I can judge it until now he is blind. "Narcissa takes a short break and watched Bellatrix closely. After a few seconds of waiting, which whether or not her older sister would say something, she continues with her explanation, "the problem, why your husband is so upset is that I can not help him. And since she has performed the curse non verbally, it is difficult to apply the counter curse. And it is a unknown curse too."

"I'm impressed, probably because our old teacher, invented her own hex . I have to agree with you Narcissa, very effective. "came it cold from Bellatrix who looked bored at her fingernails.

"I cannot believe it. Is that all you can think of? That you're impressed," it came mad by her husband, who was fast on his feet and with a swing of his hands put a sour pounded his fist on the table. "Damn it, I'm blind."

With a few quick steps, she crossed the short distance between herself and her husband fixed him with a binding spell back in his chair.

"Do not dare to speak in that tone with me. That's what you owe to your own carelessness," she hissed, "and you should just know that I have no sympathy for you. If you've forgotten it. Our marriage has been created solely for the benefit of our family to our pure blood's sake. Not out of love."  
Thus, Bellatrix turned and started toward her room. Should her sister take care of the rest. Bellatrix did not care if her husband did or did not receive back his sight.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Winkie" Bellatrix calls one of the house-elf who served in Malfoy Manor. And the next moment Winkie appeared with a small Plob.

"Mistress Black has called. How can Winkie serve Mistress? "Said Winkie with awe and respect in his voice.

"1 bottle of the best Firewisky to my room. " came It cold from Bellatrix. Shortly before she disappeared into the room she turned briefly to Winkie "and fill a bath for me too."

"Right away, Mistress Black."

No sooner had he disappeared Winkie appeared just as quickly again. In his hand a bottle of the best Firewisky's from Scotland. An 1923er from Cille Bhrìghde an Ear (East Kilbride, Scotland)

"Please Mistress. Your bath will be ready mostly in ten minutes. Can Winkie do something else for the Mistress?"

"Mistress?" asked Winkie unsure as Bellatrix does not respond.

"Well, go away." Bellatrix turned angrily to the house elves and looked at him angrily. Winkie winced slightly, nodded briefly and disappeared with a click of his fingers to take care of the spa for the Mistress by himselve.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

After her little shock of her sisters behalf Narcissa turned back to the others.

"Rabastan, take your brother the guest room on the second floor. I must talk with a friend about the hex. But I can´t guarantee him that I can cure him."

With that Rabastan helped his brother to their rooms.

"Fenrir, I think we should talk about what happened today. As it is my sister in law has a bad mood again. So come. We must the Dark Lord about your failure too." Lucuis can´t hide the little smirk in his face. He has long maintained that his sister in law would also made a mistake. And now would be his time to show his Lord his loyalty and that he wasn´t a failure.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Bellatrix sat in the window for another hour the bottle of Whiskey half empty before deciding to go to bed. She was tired after the night's events and all her thoughts were of The Mudblood…. Hermione. She couldn't handle the mix of feelings she felt and at the same time the grief of losing as Hermione shoved her away. That was all so new and she didn´t understand what happened in the alley. The thoughts of them both mixed together and she was sent into a state of desperation she'd never felt before. Bellatrix couldn't understand what she was thinking, why she would desiring her, a girl with mussed hair and a slim underdeveloped figure. She couldn't understand it but there it was. She felt rage rise in her throat when she thought about the age of the girl, only fifteen. She were just a child, she could be her mother, and yet in that one moment when they eyes looked together everything changed.

And it was the first time that Bellatrix felt fear. Fear of all this new feelings, fear of what would happened between them – if what could happen – and fear of her Lord.

She had screwed up. And that was a first. But mostly she screwed up freely. And she couldn´t explain how one look could change everything.

But regardless of what happened, she know that she didn´t made a mistake. Even through that she couldn´t explain her doing one was clear – a Black didn´t do mistakes.

Nevertheless again she felt rage rise and threw her empty glass at the other side of her room.

With a last look at the clear night sky she walked to her bed and pulled the cover up to her.

For now there was nothing she could do. And just before sleep took over her thoughts wandered to the little girl with the messy hair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

So i hope this chapter was to your liking :)

Please left a little review... it like a little drug to write faster lol.

* * *

An angry Rudolfus storms like a tornado in the authors office. " I can´t believe that you made me blind."

Somewhat thrown off guard the author looks up and looks calm at the intruder. "Don´t make my office a bloody mess."

"And you do not play with me." Angry Rudolfus pulls his wand, but before he can send a hex in the direction of the author, he stumbles over the runner on the floor.  
"If you love what is in your life, you look that I can see in the next chapter again." Unknowingly to Rudolfus he speaks not in the direction of the author but with a special decorated vase, with red and blue flowers, and with white lilies in the vase.

"Hey, you know i can´t do anything. Not without the countercurse. " defends the author in a calm tone.

A few minutes it is quiet in the Room. During this time, the stares of the oldest Lestrang brothers are on the vase with his tightly screwed-up eyes.  
"Mhmm, I hope that Narcissa will be resolved that then soon." with that he stormed out unsatisfied.

"You know you as the author could simply type whatever you like." without to make a noise a figure emerging from the shadow of a corner.

Surprised the author shrugs briefly together. "Oh damn Bella. Must you always do."

"You know I would never let me miss an opportunity." It comes with a grin.

"I know. But where would the fun" Answers the Author "And beside he is a dumpass" Both look at each other with a devilish grin on.

"All right, you can let him run around like a mole on. Especially when I can witness more of such talks with cute vase or other things" Thus does Bellatrix laughed and walked out too in the direction of her room.


	4. Author s Plee  No new Chapter

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23


End file.
